1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, a remote control system and method thereof, and more particularly, to a remote controller, a remote control system and method thereof which are used to economically and conveniently control a mobile internet device.
2. Background
Recently, smaller sized portable or mobile devices are provided, such as UMPC (Ultra Mobile PC), UMD (Ultra Mobile Device), MID (Mobile Internet Device). MID is a new category of small mobile devices for consumers and business professionals. This latest generation of small, powerful, highly portable Internet-connected devices combines many great capabilities with the convenience of a pocket-sized solution for users. In personal computers, Ultra-Mobile PC (often abbreviated UMPC) is a small form factor (a standard size and shape) for tablet PCs, which was developed as Project Origami. This project is a joint development exercise by Microsoft, Intel, and Samsung, among others. Intel is also responsible for the Mobile Internet Device, a variation on the UMPC concept. The term has gained a second meaning as a synonym for subnotebook or netbook recently.
Generally, one kind of input devices of the UMPC, UMD, and MID are keyboards electronically connected thereto by lines, the other kind of input devices of the UMPC, UMD, and MID are touchpanels. However, it is very inconvenient for those UMPC, UMD, and MID with keyboard during transportation. Furthermore, it is cost to use touch panels as I/O devices.
What is needed, therefore, is remote controller, a remote control system and method thereof which are used to economically and conveniently control a mobile internet device.